Location-based services are increasing in popularity and value, particularly as marketers realize the value of catering to users' specific interests, tendencies, and proximity within a particular geographical area. To provide such location-based services, it can be a prerequisite to provide functionality for reliably determining the location of a user (or device carried by a user). Location can also be applied in other applications, such as applications aimed at enhancing traditional agriculture, traffic maintenance, robotics, drone and autonomous vehicle tracking, orchestrations, and traffic management, among other examples. Radio frequency technology has been utilized to determine device locations. Global positioning systems (GPS) is one example of a localization system that can be used to derive location information that can be used in one or more graphical user interfaces and location-based services. GPS systems involve space-based antennas that can provide location information to client receivers potentially anywhere having an unobstructed line of sight to four or more GPS satellites, among other example localization systems.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.